<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Should I Come Crawling Back On My Hands and Knees (And Would You Take Me Back, Baby?) by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951013">Should I Come Crawling Back On My Hands and Knees (And Would You Take Me Back, Baby?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea'>The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And You Swear You're Listening; Can't You Hear My Screams? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Not Wanda Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's done this to me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And You Swear You're Listening; Can't You Hear My Screams? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Should I Come Crawling Back On My Hands and Knees (And Would You Take Me Back, Baby?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkgooSupernova/gifts">InkgooSupernova</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s done this.</p><p>She’s burrowed her way into my circuitry--she’s gotten me too used to the feel of her warmth tucked against my synthetic skin. I can no longer warm myself. </p><p>I feel stripped. A raw wire, exposed. </p><p>Gnawed. </p><p>I want her. It’s a sick, twisted vine--it tangles my tongue and wraps around my throat, it covers my eyes so I cannot see the truth. It burrows through them--it overtakes sight, it overtakes logic.</p><p>But it has to make sense. It has to. I am a creature of calculations--I am made to observe, to learn, to extrapolate.</p><p>So why does it not--</p><p>A hand crosses my periphery. It breaks over the horizon of my brow and crashes against me. Her… it’s her. I can tell from the pink of her nails and the softness of her fingers. They could crush me. They could tear out my voicebox, all the bleeding wires of me tangle, and she’s reaching. She’s reaching for me.</p><p>My hands whir as I reach back. </p><p>Our connection shivers through me, and I swear it’s shaking me to pieces. If I had salivary glands, my mouth would be flooding, but instead the electricity sharpens its claws against my spine; it bites and growls when I dare confront it, dances its way down my teeth and into my jaw. </p><p>And all I can think about is the tactility of her--all I can do is wait for her warmth. I need it, I’m frozen up, I’m freezing up. She reaches--</p><p>And her fingers brush my jaw--</p><p>And they curl around my cheek--</p><p>And they target my eye socket--</p><p>And they pull the vine out, bit by bit.</p><p>And all I can say, as the pain bursts across my sightline like paint spattering a canvas, is</p><p>“Wanda.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I JUST WANNA TALK, MARVEL.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>